My song for you
by Kit2000
Summary: Megumi's giving her debut concert in Japan. And at this meaningful day she thinks about a certain person whose eyes never lied. A Yahiro/Megumi fic.


**My song for you**

A/N Yes, it's my 2d fic on one of my favourite couples from S.A. Yahiro/Megumi. Really, I didn't think that I was going to write any fic on this anime. All thanks to FriendlyMushroom and his fabulous fic "One Despicable Guy". It made me burn with inspiration after reading it and the next moment I found myself writing "Lady in red" ^^ And this fic I'm dedicating to my sister who gave me the main idea to write it.

By the way, thank you everyone who reviewed "lady in red". I'm sure I have replied everyone who was logged-in. And those who wasn't I'm giving my gratitude as well ^^ And the person Torch asked me if I am a girl or a boy ^^ Well, I'm a girl from Belarus who's native language is Russian.

So, I don't own S.A. characters. There can be some spoilers in the fic since I haven't read the manga properly ^^

Now, let's go back to the story.

**My song for you**

"Yamamoto-san, the concert will start in 30 minutes"

"Thank you"

The door closed and she stayed in her star-room alone.

Megumi felt nervous. It was her first live concert after the year of studying in Italy. And she wanted to make her debut in Japan. She was the most famous Italian opera singers' disciple that managed to teach her how to control her tremendous voice and use it in singing.

The whole 2 years had passed since the day she sang for the producers that her mother had invited. And it had been 2 years since she had spoken with a certain lavender-haired person.

"Why did I begin to sing?" she asked herself, looking at her reflection in a mirror.

The memories brought her back to the beautiful park where she stood with one despicable guy who had been teasing her during their first date. She spent the whole day by his side and understood one important thing. He was not that kind of a person he was trying to look like. Yes, he was arrogant, cocky, sly, annoying, cruel, despicable!...

…But his eyes never lied. She noticed loneliness and sadness in them every time he got carried away by his own thoughts.

Maybe, just maybe, if he could feel that he was needed he wouldn't have been doing some bad things.

That was what she thought about a guy who was the first person who told her that her voice was beautiful. He was the only one who advised her to make some space between her and the public when she sang.

And she felt an urge to give him something…something that would make him if not smile than feel special.

She sang for him from the purity of her heart. She didn't know if her singing reached him or not. He always had that annoyed look on his face that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. But she was happy that he was the first person who truly listened to her singing.

Megumi's lips showed a brief smile. The remembrance of that day made her feel warm inside.

"I owe him for his faith in me".

It was true. He was the only person who believed in her talent. Not even her brother or anyone from S.A. supported her wish for singing.

"_My girlfriend has a beautiful voice!" he announced that day. "She can sing better than that". He turned and looked in her scared eyes. "Sing for them as you sang for me"._

He was her savior back then. Nobody had a faith in her. And the only person who gave her strength and confidence just by looking in her eyes and telling her that he knew she could sing well was him.

It was all that she needed at that moment. Somebody's support.

**His personal support. **

The girl's eyes held a gentle gaze when she remembered his calm and confident face.

"There was not a single day that I wasn't thinking about you" she whispered closing her brown eyes and imagining his face.

His eyes never lied. They reflected his inner world. Arrogance and indifference to anyone was only the façade. She knew that he was kind, caring and shy inside.

The thought brought a sincere smile to her lips.

"Today I will be singing for you. I believe that someday I will touch your heart".

She didn't know if he would come to her concert. Her hand reached a small golden-framed precious stone that was hanging on a short golden chain around her neck.

"_If you don't like it, you may give it back"__ were his words when she handed him a little shining object on her palm. _

He told her that he didn't have any love affection towards her. He was confused.

"You wasn't ready back then" Megumi thought sadly.

She didn't return the charming stone to him. It was the first gift a handsome arrogant heir of Saiga clan had given to her.

Warm lips touched a cold surface of the stone.

"Maybe I'm too girlish and naïve, but you will always be a precious stone to me, my arrogant prince" she smiled softly and looked in a mirror in front of her.

The door opened and a manager came in.

"Yamamoto-san, it's time to go on a stage".

Without any other word Megumi stood up from her chair and followed the man.

OooooO

Hundreds of people came to listen to the famous singer's daughter's singing. An 18 years old girl who had been studying in Italy would give her first concert in Japan.

All S.A. members came to cheer for their friend. Well, they were not high school students anymore, but students of the University. They were glad to see their beautiful friend on the stage.

Megumi started her performance with a speech. She thanked everyone who came to enjoy the evening and everyone who helped her to make her dreams come true.

Her first song was a love ballad where she introduced the beauty of her melodic voice. Her singing touched people's hearts with its gentleness and softness. Someone was crying, someone was feeling warm inside, other people were enjoying the song and the singing as a single whole.

When the program came to the end, Megumi bowed to the listeners under the sound of their applause. Everyone in the concert-hall stood up and continued clapping.

Megumi thanked them. Tears of happiness showed in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you for supporting me, my dear friends" she said in the microphone. "I would like to sing one more song that is not in a program list".

The sound of applause began fading away as people started to take their places again.

"I didn't tell in the beginning but this song and the whole concert I dedicate to one special person to me. I don't know if he hears me now, but I want to thank him for giving me hope, for showing me the path to my dreams, for believing in me when other didn't. This special someone is the first person who told me that he likes my singing". Her cheeks flushed. Megumi felt that her voice started shaking form emotions. She summoned all her willpower to say her next words desperately. "I'm grateful to you! And I want you and everyone to know that I love you and will always do!"

A loud and sudden sound of applause filled the concert-hall. Meanwhile, two deep-violet eyes widened in total disbelief from the girl's words of confession.

She began singing a beautiful and slow song that suited her tremendous voice perfectly.

_**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time**_

Those words were coming from the purity of her young and loving heart. Her eyes held a gentle gaze like she was looking at a dear person who could sit there, in the dark concert-hall.

_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

The concert was a success. Megumi felt as she could spread her wings and fly. She was so happy that people liked her and her singing.

"All thanks to him" she thought and suddenly felt gentle warmth appeared on her cheeks.

It was so embarrassing to confess her feelings to him in front of hundreds of eyes, but a feeling of relief came to heart at the same time. She told the truth and didn't felt any shame by doing so. It was her cry of soul and she was glad to let it be heard.

After receiving warm and encouraging greetings from her close ones and dearest friends, Megumi walked into her star-room and froze in indescribable surprise from what she saw.

Right there, on the table, there was a huge basket filled with uncountable amount of pure white-coloured roses. The girl came closer to the basket and took the card that was stuck in the flowers. Megumi opened it carefully and read the letters written in a perfect handwriting.

"_I heard your every word, weirdo._

_The car will be waiting for you at 7 p.m._

_Don't be late_

_Saiga Yahiro_

_P.S. You have grown up and become a wonderful singer" _

Megumi's heart began beating twice faster as she read those words.

He was at her concert! The girl's eyes filled with tears of true happiness.

When she sent him an invitation card she got a reply from his secretary that young master wasn't in Japan at that moment and couldn't be at the concert.

She got so upset back then but a feeling of hope continued to live in her heart no matter what.

**And he came!**

He couldn't even image what it meant to her!

"I will win your heart. It's my right. You will know the feeling of being truly loved".

She was ready to meet him because she wanted to see his face, to hear his smooth husky voice and sink in his deep-violet eyes that never lied.

Determination could be seen in her shining brown orbs. Megumi put the card on the table and inhaled the sweet aroma of the flowers. After that she began the preparations for the upcoming date.

OooooO

Yahiro was sitting at the back sit of his limo waiting for a certain girl's appearing. It was 6:55 p.m.

5 more minutes and he would see the person who turned his world upside down.

When he learnt that Megumi was giving her first concert he ordered a plane and returned to Japan just in time to make it to her performance. And he never regretted that he left an important business meeting in Singapore unfinished, because he received her confession personally, not counting that there were a lot of witnesses in the concert-hall.

Her singing improved a lot but her last song…it made him feel so many different emotions, that he couldn't hold himself from crying…

…crying like the first time he heard her singing voice.

Even now he couldn't take his emotions under control and calm himself down. And when he remembered the words of her confession…

Yahiro understood that he could take it no more. He couldn't continue to keep his true feelings locked anymore.

He liked the girl. Maybe he even fell in love with her a long time ago, but was afraid to admit it.

The thought of her had been attending his mind very often during those long two years. And now he knew that she never forgot about him.

"Why is the feeling of being loved is so confusing and pleasant at the same time?"

He didn't know the answer, but he was sure to get it as soon as possible.

The door to his right opened and a gorgeous young lady sat inside of the comfortable luxurious auto.

Their eyes met.

A corner of his lips curled up a little showing a cocky smirk.

"Welcome to my nets, my golden fish"

She blushed madly while he continued watching her.

"I assume, Italian cuisine is the right choice?"

Megumi nodded and smiled shyly.

They didn't talk much during the way to the restaurant. He took her little hand in his and looked seriously into her bottomless orbs with so many emotions that she didn't know what he was thinking.

Both felt that the upcoming evening was caring huge changes to their relations. And both young people didn't show any sign of complain about that fact.

A/N that's all ^^ If you find any mistakes grammatical or lexical, please tell me so that I could correct them.

Ah, the song Megumi was singing is "Come what may" by Ewan McGregor / Nicole Kidman. Well, I know that I used the lyrics that Ewan sang, but they suited the moment better than Nicole's part.

Thank you for reading. Please review *_*


End file.
